lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
There's More to It than That Game...
I have always enjoyed getting myself scared. At night I’d look on 4chan and other forums for creepy stories to scare myself. I’d find Megavideo links to scary movies and watch them at night, like the "The Exorcist" or "The Thing". The movies would never really scare me but the stories definitely would. I always found that weird, but I guess our imagination is what really scare us. After all, the people who don't find stories scary usually are uninterested or just don't have any imagination. But I am very interested in this stuff. Maybe I just like other people’s creativity, or maybe I just like the extremely slim chance that some of this nonsense that I have read could be real. That has always tantalized me; the uncertain fact that some of this crazy bull-shit could, actually, have some truth. I’ve always Googled every story I have read, searched every part of the internet to fine more info about it. But one story I had always been fascinated by about was The Haunted Majora's Mask. BEN DROWNED? Remember that? That always used to make me laugh. There was something about this story that just pulled me in. Either Jadusable was an amazing story writer, or there was something more to this legend. One particular night, I could not bear to let this one go. I wanted to find out the truth about The Haunted Majora's Mask. Oh how I wish I hadn't had done that. I... I don't know where to start from this point. That night, all I did was research. I read the entire story at least 5 times, watched every video there was about it. I had looked up every theory, hell I even did a math equation for the first time in like 3 months. After all of that, I eventually just looked at every webpage that was related to this legend. I finally went to bed, at 4:00 am, with a throbbing headache and a feeling of confusion, but most of all, a feeling of unease. Then came the dreams. There isn’t really much to say here, I... I had forgotten most of them minutes after I woke up. They were really strange; I can vaguely remember a part from one. I remember being in a classroom, a middle-school classroom. There was a teacher at the front of the class with a book in his hand. He was an old man; I think in his 50's, 60's even. And I don't remember all of what happened, but he had said something. I was pretty sure he recited something from the book he was holding, but I wasn't sure, because he was looking at me when he said it. I am unsure, but all I remember of what he said, was something about how "everyone being wrong, that the story is not finished, and that the common phrase we all know is, not complete." Weeks went by and after every dream I had, I forgot everything within the first 3 minutes of waking up. It was weird though; every time I had gone on the computer to go on notepad or WordPad to recount it, my computer would take half an hour to boot up. I tried to find a pen to write on a paper, but I couldn't find a pen in my apartment at all. I just couldn't find a way to remember what I had dreamt of. And I’d just walk around as my memory drained of the dream I had the night before. After trying to recall it at least 3 times, I had given up. Something was keeping me from telling anyone of what I know, or rather what everyone else doesn't know... Now, the dreams began to turn into nightmares. Not only that, even though I was forgetting everything that happens in these dreams, I had still learnt what these dreams had been trying to tell me. Although I just can't explain what they were telling me. It’s like, they're telling me something’s wrong. That the people just don't understand. That there is more to this legend than that stupid game. That if only Jadusable had continued playing... Then one day (last week actually), I had thought back to that part of the dream I had remembered. The one about the common phrase? I thought about it. I had a few friends who knew about this legend too. Though they didn't take it as seriously as i did. We had always used to joke with each other, when one friend would be telling a story or talking about something, one of us would reply; "Then Ben drowned!" we would always burst out laughing. It was like our version of the new "cool story bro", except no one had understood ours. I had been lying in my bed, and had thought about the phrase for a long time. I had noticed something odd about it. Even though it is grammatically correct, it didn't sound right; Ben drowned. I had said that to myself at least ten times, and I thought it sounded like sort of a weird way of saying that he drowned. If you ask me, I would have said "Ben HAD drowned." That (in my opinion) had sounded more like it was referring to Ben. My heart stopped as I figured it out that the story for this legend isn't complete; and neither is the sentence "Ben drowned." If you don't understand, Ben didn't die... Jadusable needs to get that game, and needs to complete the quest, and most of all; complete that sentence. Otherwise, we will never find out who Ben drowned... Category:Crappypasta Category:Ben Category:THERY Category:Zel-DUUHHH Category:Random Capitalization Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge Category:Read by Yuriofwind